


Public Displays of Affection

by KaenOkami



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaenOkami/pseuds/KaenOkami
Summary: In adulthood and marriage, Ed has learned to take the deepest pleasure in the simplest moments.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Public Displays of Affection

The loud jingling of the store’s bell only intensified Ed’s desire to go straight back to sleep, but it did not deter Winry’s reeling off of their day plans one bit.

“ — because those invitations need to be out by tomorrow at the very latest if they’re going to get to Al and Mei in time, and if we can I want to pick up some raspberries on the same stop we break for lunch on, you were right, they _are_ fresher further southeast.” 

Ed opened his mouth to reply as they crossed the storefront, but a jaw-stretching yawn came out instead. They hadn’t woken up _terribly_ early, but…

He glanced down at the nearly-one-year-old on his hip, and Ronan stared back at him innocently, as if he hadn’t had anything to do with his parents being in and out of bed all night. 

“You’re not used to being on the road yet, bud, I know,” he murmured, shifting his weight side to side. “It’ll get easier, and we’ll be home soon anyway.”

“That’s right, hon, this is the last stop,” Winry added, ruffling Ronan’s shock of golden hair, before the man they’d come to see emerged from the back. “Dominic, hi!”

As usual, Dominic didn’t quite smile, but Ed had learned to distinguish his “gruff gruff” voice from his “warm gruff” voice. Ronan being on the scene tended to bring out the latter in him. “Elric-Rockbells. Here to make that pickup before you head out?”

Winry was lighting up. “Yep! I’ve been dying to work with these new gears since the day they went on the market, I would love to see how much smoother they actually make the limb movement.”

“Well, Paninya’s in the other room making up your package. Head on back and meet her there. She’ll be happy to see you three off in person afterward.”

“Great, thank you!” Winry leaned over to surprise Ed with a kiss on the cheek. “See you boys in a bit!”

Ronan let go of his father’s coat with one hand to wave as best he could as his mother darted into the back, then found the coat and its collar flaps much more fascinating. Cool as a cucumber, that kid, Ed thought as he felt his cheeks warming up. He knew he had to have the dumbest look of infatuation on his face, and he did not care one bit. 

Dominic assessed the situation and smirked. “Now, I know that can’t be the first time she’s kissed you. At least, I hope it’s not,” he said, jutting his chin out to indicate Ronan. 

“Nah, it’s definitely a usual thing.” Ed lifts his free hand to his cheek, feeling the imprint of Winry’s pale pink lipstick and smiling. “But it always manages to _feel_ just like the first time, you know?”

“Not really,” Dominic says, bluntly but not unkindly. “Looks like you’re still hanging onto that honeymoon phase, hm?”

“Guess so. I can’t say I mind, though.”

And he wasn’t sure how to word it in a way that wouldn’t make him blush even harder, but Ed didn’t think he’d mind when it ended, either. As far as he was concerned, it wouldn’t be a very long or hard step from “honeymoon” to “feeling like home.”


End file.
